Paw Patrol: Pups and the Dimensional Time Portal
by OGxTangotheRGS
Summary: This is just a random idea inspired by a band called Psychostick. Look up Dimensional Time Portal by Psychostick on YouTube to fully understand this. When Ryder calls the pups to help from a whole different dimension, the pups must figure out how to reverse the Dimension Time Portal


Rubble was out riding his skateboard. He was headed back to the lookout to go and get lunch. He got to the lookout and met up with Rocky, Zuma, and Chase, who seemed at unease.

"Hey pups! What's going on?" Rubble asked.

"There's a bit of a problem," Rocky said.

"Wyder's calling us, but thewa's no video. He knew all of us waw here but you, and he got scawed," Zuma said.

"What's happening?"

"We don't know."

All their tags lit up, "Paw Patrol, to the lookout!"

"Ryder's calling!" They all yelled.

Skye and Marshall were already at the top of the lookout. The other four pups joined them.

"Paw Patrol ready for action…" Chase realized Ryder wasn't there.

"Where's Ryder?" Skye asked.

Ryder finally showed his face on the screen. All the pups were in shock.

"Ryder!" "Where are you!?" "Why do you look so different!"

"Hey pups. If you're wondering what happened to me, I was out for a ride, but my ATV broke down. I got out to try to diagnose the problem, then, out of nowhere, I fell through a dimensional time portal."

"You fell through a portal!? Where are you!?" Chase asked.

"That's the problem, I don't know. I'm lost!"

All the pups started whimpering, "Will we ever see you again!?"

"Of course, pups! It's up to you to find the dimensional time portal, rescue me, then bring me back!"

All the pups were down, but none had a clue where to start.

"Ryder, where were you at when you fell into this dimensional time portal?"

"You'll have to find my ATV. That's where it'll most likely be at. You can use the tracker on it to find it. I'm counting on you pups!"

Ryder ended the transmission.

"Is this really happening?" Skye asked.

"This is scary!" Marshall said.

"We don't have time to mess around! Ryder needs our help now more than ever! We need to find that dimensional time portal and get Ryder back to safety! We don't know what could happen!" Chase took action.

Rocky tuned into the tracker on the big screen. He was able to pull up the location of Ryder's quad

"Alright, pups! We know where we gotta go! Now we gotta plan on how to get Ryder back!" Chase said, "Rocky, Skye, you two stay here with me to plan how to get Ryder without getting trapped in that dimension. Zuma, Marshall, Rubble, you go and find the dimensional time portal by where Ryder's ATV broke down."

They all obeyed their orders and each pup did what they were supposed to do. Zuma, Marshall, and Rubble got in their vehicles and headed to Ryder's quad. Rocky, Skye, and Chase stayed at the lookout to try to figure out how to bring Ryder back into their universe. The three out looking eventually came upon the dimensional time portal.

"There it is!" Rubble said.

"What do we do? If we go through, we might not be able to come back!" Marshall said.

"Pups, the dimensional time portal is moving!" Zuma said.

The three pups started to back away.

"Is it gonna suck us in!?" Rubble asked.

"I hope not!"

The dimensional time portal got closer. They got in their vehicles and tried to start them. None of the vehicles would start. Rubble was the closest to the dimensional time portal.

"The dimensional time portal is getting closaw!" Zuma panicked.

"Our trucks won't start!" Marshall said.

"Guys! Help! No!"

Rubble felt himself getting sucked in. He eventually lost grip of his bulldozer and got sucked into the dimensional time portal. As soon as it swallowed Rubble, it stopped getting closer, and Zuma and Marshall were able to start their vehicles.

"Rubble just got sucked in!"

"I saw it too!"

Marshall contacted Chase.

"Chase! Rubble just got sucked into the dimensional time portal!"

"I know! Ryder called us! Come back to the lookout!"

Zuma and Marshall sped to the lookout. As soon as they got to the top, they saw Ryder and Rubble. The boy and bulldog they saw looked nothing like the ones they were used to, but they knew it was them.

"Rubble! You found Ryder!?" Chase asked.

"I didn't enter this dimension too far from Ryder."

"Pups, you need to get us back to our dimension! This is a big city! By the looks of it, we were thrown into Seattle from another dimension! I don't know my way around this city or this dimension!"

"How do we enter that dimension with out getting trapped?" Rocky asked.

"That's something we'll have to figure out, until…"

"Heeeey! You crazy cracker! Come here!" some random hobo in the background said.

"Oh pups, I forgot to tell you, I'm in the bad part of town!"

"Go somewhere else, Ryder! We'll tell you when we get there!" Chase said.

"I'm counting on you pups!"

Ryder ended the transmission and all the pups got organized to save him.

"There's six of us left! We need to run experiments to see what works!" Chase said.

"What do we do though?" Marshall asked.

"I think I have an idea!" Rocky said.

Rocky went up to the giant screen to demonstrate what to do.

"This has gotta work! We need to take some rope and have one of the pups on it. Once that pup finds Ryder and Rubble, everyone in this dimension will pull the rope until the Ryder and Rubble get pulled into this dimension and back to safety."

The remaining pups admired Rocky's idea.

"We could use my winch," Chase said.

"Good idea! Paw Patrol is on a roll!" Rocky said, "I've always wanted to say that!"

Every pup slid down the slide and got in their vehicles. Rubble's bulldozer was the only vehicle left behind. Chase radioed Everest on the way.

"Everest! Are you there?"

"I'm here, Chase! What's up?"

"We have a pretty major problem! I need you to meet up with us! I don't know where to have you go, just track down our position!"

"I'm coming Chase! Fill me in when I get there!"

All the pups got to the dimensional time portal. They kept their distance

so they wouldn't get sucked in. Everest eventually came to them. She saw the dimensional time portal and knew something was wrong.

"Pups! What is that!?"

"That's the emergency! It's a dimensional time portal! It sucked Ryder and Rubble into another dimension! We have to figure out how to get them out!" Chase said.

"How are we gonna do that?"

"I have an idea for it," Rocky said.

He explained his plan to Everest. She wanted more than anyone to try this experiment with Rocky. Chase set up his winch and positioned his truck.

"You two are going in together?" Chase asked.

"Might as well. It's better to get lost with another pup than by yourself," Rocky said.

Everest retracted Chase's winch and made a loop to secure herself and Rocky. Rocky was about to join her when the dimensional time portal started moving around and sucking in air. It eventually got to the point where the pups had to hold onto something. Everest would've got sucked in if the winch wasn't looped around her. Rocky was holding on to the bumper of Chase's truck, not wanting to get sucked in.

"Chase! Retract the winch! Now is the best time to get into the dimensional time portal!" Everest yelled.

Chase retracted the winch, and Everest entered the dimensional time portal. The path through the portal was nothing like she had ever seen before. It was wack! She saw the American sport of NASCAR. It went from her dimensional look to the dimensional look that she was traveling to had. She eventually fell into the dimension, and onto the sidewalk in south Seattle.

"Woah! That was crazy! Now to find Ryder!"

The wind disintegrated and everything calmed back down one dimension over.

"Everest went in alone!" Rocky said, "That plan was partially foiled."

"I gotta call Everest for a status report!"

Chase called Everest. She came up on the GPS screen.

"Wow! You look way different now!" Chase said.

Rocky went to see what she looked like. When he saw her, he started drooling, "Woah…"

"I'm in this dimension, now I gotta find Ryder," Everest said.

"Remember, don't lose the winch cable!"

Ryder and Rubble came upon Everest.

"Everest! Did you pups get a plan?"

"We sure did! This is Chase's winch cable. He's gonna pull us back!"

"Good thinking Chase!"

"It was actually Rocky's idea."

"Good job, Rocky! I'm proud of you!"

Ryder loosened up the loop so he and Rubble could join Everest.

"Alright, Chase! Bring us home!"

Chase barked and started the winch motor. It had no struggle at all. Ryder, Rubble, and Everest didn't feel any yank from the winch.

"Chase, is it going?"

"Yeah! It's moving no problem!"

"We're not getting anything!"

Soon, the winch ran out of wind room. There was too much cable for it to wind anymore.

"What's going on?" Chase asked.

He examined the amount of cable he had.

"I don't remember having so much cable that the winch couldn't wind it all back. Ryder, what's your status?"

"Nothing happened. Did your winch work?"

"Yeah, but Rocky's plan didn't. I think the winch cable duplicated itself as it went through the dimensional time portal. I don't think the dimensional time portal is reversible!"

All the pups started whimpering. Ryder knew it was too good to be true. Everest realized she was trapped. At least she wasn't alone.

"Back to the look out, pups. We gotta figure out another way!"

The five remaining pups headed to the lookout. Chase had a new plan, editing Rocky's idea.

"Pups, I have a new idea. It's going off Rocky's idea of stick the winch through the portal. We're going to take a pup, and dangle them from Skye's helicopter. They'll go through the portal while Skye flies. If it cooperates, any move Skye makes in this universe, it'll move the pup on the harness in the other universe. Then we can use the helicopter to navigate the pup to Ryder, everyone can get in the harness, then can direct Skye to the portal in the other universe. She'll fly them through the portal, then pull them out."

Rocky and Skye liked the idea. Marshall and Zuma couldn't keep up.

"What?"

"Could you say that in English?" Zuma asked.

"I'll demonstrate it to you pups when we get there. Roll out!"

Each pup got in their vehicle then headed to the dimensional time portal. Chase went through each step with the pups once more.

"Now Marshall, I trust you'll be the best to be in the harness," Chase said.

"Whaaaa!? You know I hate flying! I still don't know each step we're doing!"

Rocky helped, "This was your idea, Chase. I really think you should be the one to do this."

"Yeah but if this fails, who will lead?"

"You can lead from the other universe. I can take control on this side."

Chase was hesitant. He trusted the idea, he trusted Rocky leading if it didn't work, but at the same time, he didn't trust anything. He gave in.

"Alright, I'll do it."

"You got this, Chase!"

Chase strapped into the harness, and Skye took off. Skye guided Chase into the dimensional time portal, then the helicopter got pulled down from Chase flying into it. She got pulled down further, but she didn't get sucked in. Chase eventually got to the other dimension.

"Skye? Can you hear me?" Chase asked.

"I can hear you, Chase! Is it working?"

"I'm in a harness and I'm floating! I think it worked!"

"Really!? Tell me where to go!"

"Just lower me down, I'll look from the ground."

Ryder, Rubble, and Everest saw Chase floating. They knew it was a plan they had. The problem was, a floating German Shepherd draws a crowd, and people stopped to look.

"Let's make this quick pups! We'll have the news here soon!"

Ryder, Rubble, and Everest got strapped in with Chase.

"Alright, Skye, pull us out!" Chase said.

"This pup's gotta fly!"

Skye pulled up and headed to the dimensional time portal. Ryder and the pups eventually were able to go through the dimensional time portal backwards. It was possible! All the pups started celebrating. However, when they were almost back to their dimension, the dimensional time portal started sucking in air. Ryder noticed they stopped moving.

"Skye! What's going on up there!?"

"The dimensional time portal is going crazy! It doesn't like this!"

"Go full throttle!"

Skye tried to gun it, but the blades were slowing down. It seemed like the dimensional time portal was frying the electronics. The other pups' vehicles wouldn't start. Eventually the helicopter hit the ground, the weight of it was all that was preventing it from getting sucked in. Skye, however, was not able to stay in. She ended up getting sucked into the dimensional time portal. In the portal, Ryder and the pups saw Skye fly right by them.

"Skye!" Ryder yelled.

"We have to save her!" Chase said.

Ryder took control, "Chase, you and me will unstrap and rescue her. Rubble and Everest, find a way out!"

"Chase is on the case!"

"Good luck Ryder!"

Ryder and Chase both unstrapped themselves from the harness and fell back into the other dimension. However, Rubble and Everest both fell through with them. In the Paw Patrol dimension, the dimensional time portal stopped sucking air, and all the vehicles started.

"Chase and Skye are down!" Marshall said.

"I had a feeling we'd lose Chase, but not Skye too!" Zuma said.

"Alright, it's up to the three of us! We'll get them back! First, let's get all the vehicles back to the lookout!" Rocky said.

Rocky had to take control. He was the smartest of the three left. He was potentially the smartest of all the pups. They eventually got all the vehicles back and had to think of a game plan.

"Guys, I'm willing to go out to get them back," Marshall said.

"What do you mean by that?" Rocky asked worried.

"I'm gonna ram the dimensional time portal with my truck. I don't know what'll happen, if it'll destroy my truck or the portal, if it'll suck them back, if the truck goes through, or if I… nature takes its course for me."

"No! Marshall! We won't let you do that!"

"We've twied evewything, dude! I don't think it's a bad idea," Zuma said.

Rocky couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was hoping to be leader to prevent these two from doing something stupid.

"If you're doing it, I am too. Just in case we go through, and we can't get back, we gotta bring the whole crew's gear to start over.

"How are we gonna do that, Rocky?"

"I don't know how to bring all the vehicles and the gear through… the Paw Patroller!"

Zuma and Marshall liked that idea. At least they'd go out in luxury. It was perfect for every circumstance.

"We gotta get it! Paw Patrol… er I guess what's left of it, is on a roll."

The three pups got the Paw Patroller, packed all the gear and vehicles from the lookout into it, then said their goodbyes to it. Just in case. They stopped by Adventure Bay and explained to everyone what was going on and said their goodbyes. It wasn't easy. They headed to the dimensional time portal. It soon came into view.

"Here it is, pups. This is the biggest risk we'll ever take. Are you ready for this?" Rocky asked.

Marshall and Zuma were both hesitant but ready.

"Robodog, full speed ahead!" Rocky commanded.

Robodog gunned the Paw Patroller, and it was coming in hot for the dimensional time portal. All three pups were strapped in and had a paw in theirs.

"You pups are brothers to me," Rocky said, "It was fun."

"No mattaw what happens, this won't be the end," Zuma said, "We'll see each othaw again."

Marshall farted, then Rocky and Zuma looked at him, "Sorry, had to get it out."

Out of nowhere, the gauges and lights of the Paw Patroller went out, the engine shut down, and Robodog dropped off of the seat.

"The dimensional time portal fried our electronics! We have no control of this thing!"

Rocky unbuckled and jumped into the driver's seat.

"The brakes are hydraulic! We can still stop!"

He slammed the brakes. The momentum of the Paw Patroller seemed too much, and it seemed like they'd still hit it. Luckily, with the strong tires, and 6 axles with four calipers each to stop the 14 ton monster, the nose of the Paw Patroller stopped 2 feet short of the dimensional time portal.

"That was close!"

The dimensional time portal was sucking in air, which was why the electronics went out. Due to the sheer size and weight of the Paw Patroller, it was unaffected, which made Marshall forget when he unbuckled and opened the window. The air sucked him out, but Zuma stayed in because he still had the seatbelt on.

Marshall got sucked into the dimensional time portal, and Rocky saw him hit the window on the Paw Patroller on the way. Zuma pushed the window closed.

"Dude! Mawshall just got sucked in! We'rwe the only two left!"

The gauges and lights came back on. Robodog eventually rebooted and got back in the driver's seat.

"Robodog, back away!" Rocky commanded.

"Hopefully that won't happen again," Zuma said.

The Paw Patroller eventually backed up a sufficient distance.

"Robodog, full speed a…"

Two dogs randomly appeared. They both looked like… them.

"Who are you?" Rocky asked.

"We're you pups from that other dimension," the second Rocky said.

"We awe heaw to tell you that the dimensional time portal can't be destwoyed!" the second Zuma said.

"What'll happen if we destwoy it?" Zuma asked.

"You can't get your friends back! This truck will annihilate that dimensional time portal, and it'll annihilate you in the process!" other dimension Rocky warned.

"So what do we do?" Rocky asked.

"That's what we can't help you with. We don't know what would woak," other dimension Zuma said.

Rocky opened the door on the Paw Patroller and they all got out and observed the dimensional time portal.

"Are you guys able to help us get our friends back?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah, we can help, but we wouldn't know how."

"Is there a way to ease the Paw Patroller through the dimensional time portal?"

"There's no way it would fit. Even if it could, the electronics would be fried," other dimension Rocky said

All four pups sat and stared. None of them knew what to do. There were only two pups left in the Paw Patrol, and there was no Ryder.

"We might as well just settle in that other dimension and forget about this one," Rocky said.

"We alweady live there, dude," other dimension Zuma said.

"Can't there be two Paw Patrols?" Rocky asked.

"There's no room."

Out of nowhere, a human from the other dimension appeared in front of them. It wasn't Ryder or anyone from Adventure Bay.

"Who are you?"

"Hey pups. I heard you needed help with this dimensional time portal."

"Yeah, this is a big pwoblem! But who awe you?" Zuma said.

"My name is Rawrb. I'll tell you pups something. I had the same problem. I know the solution."

"Really!?" "What is it!?"

"This is gonna sound weird, but music."

"Music? Music is gonna get our friends back?" Rocky asked.

"Not just any music, his has to be metal. It'll drive the dimensional time portal crazy and give your friends back and go away!"

"That doesn't sound convincing," Zuma said.

"It's worth a try, I've always wanted to down tune my guitar," Rocky said.

The pups went to the Paw Patroller and grabbed instruments. They eventually set up and started playing. However, Rocky still had his guitar in standard with no distortion. Zuma was playing a tambourine.

"Pups! Make it heavier!" Rawrb said.

Rocky dropped the guitar tuning, and Rocky and Zuma from the other dimension joined the other two in the band to produce a heavier sound. Rocky started playing a really down-tuned and heavy riff. The other Rocky was playing the drums. The dimensional time portal started flinching.

"It looks like it's… Ah!" Rawrb disappeared.

"Wait! Not yet!…"

Rocky and Zuma from the other dimension also disappeared. While they affected the dimensional time portal, they also drew their help back to the other dimension. Right as that happened, the portal started sucking in air.

"Our help is gone! We can't do this! We're about to get sucked in!" Rocky yelled.

"We'll nevaw see Adventaw Bay again!" Zuma said.

Rocky remained calm, "Zuma, play the drum set!"

"I can't play dwums!"

"Try your best!"

Rocky felt the wind picking him up. The drum set was starting to move. He had to start playing. He started playing sloppily. It didn't affect the portal. He felt himself getting pulled in. Zuma was trying to play the set, but it kept moving.

"It's done. We won't see this again!" Rocky whispered to himself.

He loved this place too much to let that happen. He wasn't going to let it happen. He calmed down and got into focus. He was only a few feet from the dimensional time portal when he started playing sick riff. He was able to get it going, and the sound of the riff weakened the airflow. He was able to grip his paws into the ground.

"It's working!"

Zuma was able to get a hold of the set and start playing, weakening the airflow more. Rocky thought about what else would affect the portal. He remembered the microphone and got it. He brought it back, trying to affect his guitar playing as little as possible. He set the mic down next to Zuma so they both could use it.

"You keep taking us again and again!

No matter what happens, we'll win!" Rocky sang.

"Now you awe taking us one by one!

You awe wong if you think you won!" Zuma sang.

The dimensional time portal stopped sucking in air from pure agitation. From the other dimension, Rubble felt a sharp pain.

"Ahh! What's happening!?"

Rubble disappeared, really worrying Ryder and the pups.

"Rubble!? Where'd you go!?" Ryder asked.

Rubble appeared back in his dimension. Rocky and Zuma couldn't believe it worked.

"Wubble! You'we heaw!" Zuma yelled.

He took the mic and started singing.

"You better give back our friends

Or we'll go full offense!

If you give us Ryder and the pups

Our music I promise we'll pack up!"

Marshall felt the sharp pain Rubble felt, then appeared back in his home dimension.

"Marshall! Just in time!" Rubble said.

Marshall joined Rubble in singing. Eventually, it got enough to where each pups was pulled in, and each joined a position in the band. Everest was left without anything to do, so Rocky went in and got a spare pup pack and guitar. She started playing, despite not knowing how to use the pup pack or play guitar. They all realized Ryder wasn't coming and played harder.

"The pups all vanished! I don't know what happened or what to do! Ow!"

Ryder started feeling the pain and eventually appeared in his home dimension. He saw the pups playing the instruments. It wasn't music they'd normally be playing, but it was working. He grabbed a spare microphone.

"Good job pups! Keep it up!"

He also put the star sun glasses over Rubble's eyes.

"When you are defeated

All your energy will be depleted!

Remember one thing!

When you become notorious

It's the Paw Patrol that's victorious!

PAW PATROL! PAW PATROL!

Chant with me pups!

PAW PATROL! PATROL!

On a roll

Is the Paw Patrol!"

The dimensional time portal flipped out, then with a large bright flash, disappeared.

"We did it!" Rubble yelled.

"You saved the day pups! You saved me, each other, and Adventure Bay!" Ryder yelled.

All the pups jumped around and celebrated.

"Victory riff!" Marshall yelled.

All the pups continued playing, and Ryder finished with the lyrics, "Just yelp for help!"

After a celebration, they all packed into the Paw Patroller and headed back to the lookout. That night, they invited all of Adventure Bay to the lookout and put on a pyrotechnics show, signaling victory.

"The last firework is dedicated to the Paw Patrol!" Mayor Goodway said.

The last firework mortar went up, and bursted into the Paw Patrol logo. It was a good day to be a citizen of Adventure Bay. An ember from the mortar landed on Rocky and started burning his fur.

"Ah! Hot! Ow!"

"Don't worry! I got you!" Marshall said.

"No don't!"

Marshall sprayed Rocky.

"Ugh! Thanks… I guess."

Everyone laughed at the lack of affinity Rocky had for water.


End file.
